1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a slide rail is used between two objects that can move relative to each other, such as between a desk and a drawer, a server and a rack, etc.
A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the drawer can be extended a distance out from the desk. A plurality of screws is used for mounting the outer slide rail to a bracket of the desk. Therefore, installing/uninstalling the outer slide rail to/from the bracket is inconvenient and time-consuming.